Purrio Plisetskitty Disliked This
by Shadow of the Elements
Summary: Yuri, Viktor, and the rest of the crew want to cheer up Yuri Plisetsky...but their idea causes the exact opposite to happen. April Fool's Day one-shot.


**I finished Yuri! On Ice a few days ago, so I decided to write a fanfic about it. Please don't hate me for bad puns. It's also a really short drabble.**

 **…...**

"Viktor?" Yuri asked.

"What, my little piglet?" Viktor laughed.

"Yuri Plisetsky has been really unhappy lately. I think we should cheer him up. I'll ask everyone for ideas!" Yuri said.

He quickly sent a Skype request to most of his fellow skaters.

"Hi, Yuri and Viktor! It's almost midnight here in the United States, but I can't sleep. What do you want?" Leo asked.

"Hello!" Guang Hong greeted them, hugging a large teddy bear.

"Let's do a quick head count," Viktor said. "We're missing Georgi and Otabek. Which leaves Yuri, J.J., Guang Hong, Leo, Chris, Phichit, Emil, Seung-gil, Michele, and me."

"What's so important that you need to call all of us?" Seung-gil irritatedly asked, petting his Siberian Husky.

"We want to cheer up Yuri Plisetsky!" Yuri determinedly said. "He always seems so grumpy."

"I can see why," Seung-gil coldly said.

His face disappeared from view.

"And then there were nine," Emil said.

 _BANG!_

"Sara! Are you okay?" Michele shouted.

"I'm fine!" Sara shouted back. "You don't need to-"

Michele's face cut to black.

"I think you meant eight," Chris smirked. "And I have the perfect gift for Yuri. Some lube."

"What's lube?" Guang Hong innocently asked.

"You don't need to know," Leo shuddered. "Chris, that's gross!"

"Fine," Chris pouted. "Maybe a box of cond-"

He disappeared.

"I kicked him out," Viktor shrugged. "I don't think that Yuri needs those products, but the Yuri that's next to me _might_."

Yuri Katsuki blushed and he stuffed some tissues up his nostrils to stop his nosebleed.

"You could always give him something with my face on it. If it's done J.J. style, it's definitely worth it!" J.J. said.

The Theme of King J.J. began to play in the background.

"Sorry, that's my ringtone. It's Isabella. I have to take this. Goodbye, and consider my suggestion!"

J.J. also disappeared.

"Phichit, you've been quiet. Any good ideas?"

"Sorry, I'm feeding my hamsters. Maybe we could send him selfie sticks!" Phichit proposed.

"Or stuffed animals!" Guang Hong smiled.

"Wait! It's March 31st, right?" Leo asked.

"Yes, why?" Viktor responded.

"It's April Fool's Day tomorrow!" Leo grinned.

"Oh yeah! Maybe we can prank him!" Emil added.

"But how?" Yuri frowned.

"Social media!" Phichit beamed. "Social media is always the answer! Take my lead on this one. Tomorrow, we should all change each other's social media names to something Yuri likes….Cats! Yuri really likes cats! We'll make our names cat-related! On Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, and Snapchat!"

"Yuri would love that!" Viktor chuckled. "Let's do it!"

 **…...**

Yuri Plisetsky rolled out of bed.

Today was the day that he hated the most- April Fool's Day.

A day for idiots.

He yawned and decided to check his Facebook account.

He rubbed his eyes.

Was he seeing it correctly?

 _Purrio Plisetskitty_

Then he saw the name of his fanpage.

Yuri's Angels had been changed to Purrio's Kitty-Cats.

"What have those imbeciles done?!" Yuri yelled.

He scrolled through his list of friends.

 _Purri Catsuki_

 _Viktor Nikifurov_

 _Pawchit Clawnont_

 _Jean-Cat Litteroy_

 _Otabek Clawtin_

 _Meowchele Catspino_

 _Lion de claw Iglesia_

 _Guang Paw Ji_

 _Georgi Pawpawvich_

 _Scratch-gil Lee_

 _Chris Giacatmeowtti_

 _Emil NEKOla_

"What is this?!" Yuri shouted.

He angrily called Yuri Katsuki.

"Hi, Purrio!" Yuri said. "Happy April-"

"What have you morons done to your Facebook accounts?! What have you done to _my_ Facebook account?!" Yuri Plisetsky howled.

"Oh, it's not just Twitter," Yuri grinned. "It's also Twitter, Snapchat, and Instagram! Happy April Fool's Day, Purrio!"

"Baka," Yuri Plisetsky muttered.

He hung up and checked Twitter next.

"WHY IS #PURRIOPLISETSKITTYSKITTYCATS _TRENDING_?!" Yuri shrieked.

All of his social media accounts were decorated with cat memes, cat gifs, and cat videos.

"I AM THE ICE TIGER OF RUSSIA!" Yuri roared. "NOT THE ICE _KITTEN_ OF RUSSIA! NOT DAMN _PURRIO PLISETSKITTY!"_

He crawled back into his bed.

"Make it all go away, make it all go away," he mumbled.

Yuri turned on his phone on again, only to see something that he hadn't noticed before: his lock screen was a picture of his friends wearing cat ears.

He threw his phone against the wall, flopped onto his bed, and beat his fists while screaming into his pillow.

 **…...**

 **Haha, poor Purrio ;P Happy April Fool's Day!**


End file.
